The Perfect Gift
by xfilesfanatic
Summary: The best of gifts don't necessarily come in bows and packages or fancy get-togethers. Belated birthday gift for iloveromance (Andrea).


**Disclaimer:** Frasier characters aren't mine.

**A/N: **For this story, I am basing Niles' birthday off of David Hyde Pierce's birthday, which is April 3rd. Enjoy everybody!

The Perfect Gift

Niles breathed a sigh of relief as his last patient of the day left the office. He stretched as he stood up from his chair and gathered his briefcase, eager to leave the room to get home to Daphne and their unborn child. Although it was his birthday, duty called him to work, but fortunately his last appointment of the day ended at 2 pm, which meant he could get home early and spend the rest of the afternoon and all evening with his lovely wife, who had been glowing more than ever to Niles, especially now that she was eight months along in her pregnancy. He didn't have any special plans on this day, but as long as he had her, he didn't need them. For as long as Daphne was part of his life, that alone was worth celebrating far more than any other occasion such as a birthday.

When the _click_ of the doorknob assured Niles his office was locked, made his way toward the elevator, and envisioned coming home to Daphne on the couch. He would sit next to her, kiss her, and tell her she looked beautiful. Then she would probably say that she was pale and fat. He would counter it wasn't true, or that if it was, he would never be able to tell, and then she would probably turn on him with one of her unpredictable pregnancy moods and say "that's because you don't pay attention."

Niles grinned to himself as the scene played out in his mind's eye. These moments with Daphne, even the ones where she was moody, were always perfect to him. And that was not an exaggeration, or an attempt to idealize his relationship with her, as Frasier had once suggested. In truth, the definition of "perfect" varies with each individual, and for Niles, Daphne was that definition.

Had Niles been in a position to question his sanity, he would have assumed his vision would have started to manifest before his very eyes, for once the elevator doors opened, there she stood before him on the ground floor.

"Daphne?" He asked, surprised. It wasn't usual for her to visit him at his work, especially now that she was heavily pregnant. "Are you alright, my love?"

Daphne placed her soft hands on either side of his face and greeted him with a kiss. "Of course, darling. I've come to meet you for a late lunch."

"Lunch?" Did they have plans? He was mentally kicking himself for forgetting. "My love, forgive me. I must have forgotten."

Daphne graced her husband with a chuckle. "Don't worry, you weren't supposed to know. Since I'm so tired in the evenings these days, I thought it might be enjoyable if we planned to have a nice lunch for your birthday. Come on. I asked Frasier to help me do it and he got us reservations at L'Escalias."

"Oh Daphne, that sounds wonderful. You never fail to surprise me."

"I'm glad you approve. Let's go, Niles. You love French food, and I'm craving it."

Niles smiled as his hand motioned soothing circles on Daphne's protruding belly. "Very well, my love." And with that, they made their way to the car, walking hand in hand.

* * *

"Daphne, would you like a second helping of appetizers?" She and Niles had just shared a serving of garlic bread slices while waiting for their meals, and Daphne with her appetite, ate nearly three quarters of it.

"You're sweet Niles, but I'm okay. I'll wait until me meal arrives." She took a sip of her water and then paused as her eyes went wide. Slowly, she placed the glass back on the table. Niles took notice to her stunned expression and squeezed her hand.

"Daphne, are you alright?"

"Niles," she started, but then was cut off by a twinge of sharp pain in her abdomen. "Ohh, I don't feel so good." Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt the pain again. Niles' heart started to pound.

"Oh my...is it...are you in labor? You're not due for another month."

"I know Niles." Now Daphne's heart was starting to beat a little faster. "But this sure is uncomfortable. Let's wait a few minutes and see if it passes."

After a few minutes, the pains had not left, and neither wanted to take any chances. Niles calmed Daphne by encouraging her to concentrate on her breathing while he called an ambulance to the restaurant. Once he placed the phone call, he helped his wife up from her seat and began to escort her out of the restaurant. In the distance, the ambulance sirens blared, but just before they completely exited the resteraunt, Niles approached the waiter, who had just arrived with their meals.

"I apologize for our hasty departure, sir, but this should more than cover the bill." Niles placed a generous sum of money before the waiter and then tended to Daphne. It was a shame to see their delicious meals go to waste, but if this was the moment he and Daphne had been waiting for, it was going to come first.

* * *

LATER IN THE HOSPITAL...

"Daphne and Niles Crane?" A young man in a white lab coat approached them and shook Niles' hand. "I'm Dr. Ferris."

"Hello," Niles greeted as he took a handkerchief from his coat pocket and began wiping his hand. "Are Daphne and the baby alright?"

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Yes, they are just fine. But the baby is not coming just yet." He turned to face Daphne. "What you experienced, Mrs. Crane, are what we call Braxton Hicks contractions. It's sort of a false alarm for going into labor, but it's the body's way of preparing for childbirth. Now, as I said, you and the baby are perfectly fine, and it seems all is in order such that I can discharge you tonight. And until your due date arrives, I would just recommend the usual advice: stay healthy and hydrated, get plenty of rest."

Niles and Daphne nodded and thanked the doctor. After a few hours passed, and Daphne had no more incidences with the false contractions, Daphne was discharged and the two returned home.

* * *

THE MONTANNA COMPLEX

Once they entered the comfort of their apartment, Niles helped Daphne settle into the couch and removed her shoes. He then sat next to her and began rubbing her back. "I'm glad you're okay, Daphne."

"Me too, Niles. And, I'm sorry about our lunch date. I wanted to do something nice for your birthday, but then we ended up spending the better part of the afternoon at the hospital. And before that, you were at work. I'm sorry it wasn't much of a birthday."

Niles stopped rubbing her back and pulled Daphne into a gentle hug. "On the contrary Daphne. And do you know why?" Daphne shook her head and he continued. "Because her were a part of my entire day. I woke up to you in the morning, and after work, I was graced with your presence, which was a pleasant surprise in itself. Yes, we had to go to the hospital, but who did I go with?..._You_. And now I get to spend my evening with you. You and our unborn bundle of joy. So you see, my love, as long as I have the two of you..." he paused and placed his hand on her swollen belly. "I already have the perfect gift."

He looked into Daphne's chocolate brown eyes to see tears spilling from them, and he wiped them away.

"I love you Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne."


End file.
